Unlocking the freeness inside
by boozer4eva2b
Summary: Magic, mystery and mayhem from ex-boozer001 now know as boozer4eva2b! R&R please
1. Default Chapter

…She turned as her clock flew from her back; she saw it blowing behind her.  
  
Then it became flat; shielding everything from beyond it. It stood in mid-air,  
  
almost by magic. Then all of a sudden a hand grabbed it from behind, revealing  
  
who stood behind, she knew who it was  
  
This was it, her big finally.  
  
He walked up to her; casually, but he didn't fool her. He stood in front of  
  
her, even though his hood was still up his evil eyes shone through like rubies  
  
on a medallion. He then handed her the clock; without a noise. In fact she  
  
noticed that there was no noise anywhere, all was silent. It was almost as  
  
though the world had hushed just for her  
  
She didn't take it, there would be others. At her notion he pulled back his  
  
own hood, and smiled, a smile that told her everything, even when meant  
  
nothing.  
  
"I don't need it!" She said in a voice that seemed to shake the world with  
  
power. She walked past him, saying no more, not even looking him in the eyes  
  
once more…  
  
It angered him to be ignored; just like she knew it would, he was falling into  
  
her trap, and he thought he was superior.  
  
"Don't you turn away from me! I will not be treated in such a manner. You  
  
shall now pay the price my little princess, the price you shall indeed pay!"  
  
"I shall pay no price to the likes of you…" She turned back and continued to  
  
walk away.  
  
She heard his feet gaining on her, but it didn't faze her she continued. She  
  
felt his strong hand as it grabbed her arm. He spun her around to face him,  
  
his face of fury.  
  
"Princess!" He said in anger.  
  
"Don't you call me your princess; I am your queen… And you, you are in my way.  
  
To me, you are nothing."  
  
"HOW DARE YOU! Ill show what I am."  
  
"You may think you are something now but by the time im finished with you, you  
  
will be nothing more than a coward begging for your live. But don't worry ill  
  
make sure your death is a long and lingering one, you can't even imagine the  
  
pain that you shall feel!" She took several steps back as he did. This was it  
  
the final duel, but not with cards, with magic, real magic; the kind that  
  
hadn't been seen for thousands of years!  
  
She stood near to the edge of the cliff, she must prevent herself from being  
  
pushed back any further.  
  
It began.  
  
He conjured a small flame in the palm of his hand, he spoke softly to her; but  
  
she didn't mistake the threat,  
  
"Such a small piece of danger, but its power is great none the less… But what  
  
should I do with it?"  
  
"Go on, everything else in your life is a mistake! What's one more? Of course  
  
it would be your last."  
  
He smiled as he looked down at it,  
  
"Fine, have it your way!!"  
  
He lunged his hand forward; it came towards her with lethal intent,  
  
frightening speed, and outstanding power.  
  
As it came closer and closer to her it size seemed to increase with every  
  
split of a second. Soon it would be apon her. She could feel the heat growing.  
  
Just before it reached her she waved her arm before her body from one side to  
  
the other. The ball of death was gone.  
  
Marik's face was confused and terrified.  
  
This time it was her turn to laugh. She looked him in the eyes showing no fear  
  
no nothing, not a single emotion possessed her expression.  
  
"You see, no matter how much power you throw at me I will always match and  
  
beat it."  
  
"W-where did it go?"  
  
"It went nowhere-" With that she also placed her hand just in front of her, a  
  
tiny, insignificant flame sat apon her palm. "But, it did change." She closed  
  
the palm of her hand, then putting the other one on top. She seemed to be  
  
looking down at them. Then without warning she through them both out in front  
  
of her with tremendous speed. Marik, who had no chance to shield him, closed  
  
his eyes and expected to feel death itself. But it didn't come.  
  
He peeped open one eyes to see that he was engulfed in a circle of inescapable  
  
fire. Both eyes open he realised that it was getting ever closer to him and  
  
Sophie.  
  
"You foolish bi#ch, what have you done? You'll kill us both!"  
  
"No just you for I must be going. But don't worry; if the flames don't kill  
  
you in time the energy will, for it is not me conjuring it, it is you."  
  
It was then that Marik realised that he was rapidly losing strength; it would  
  
kill him either way.  
  
"Don't try and call it back for it cant, that is the true extent of a fire  
  
shield. You are so predictable, I knew you would use your favourite element to  
  
destroy me, but instead it will destroy you."  
  
She turned and some how walked through the flames, which even if they had been  
  
cast she shouldn't be able to do, but here she was doing just that!  
  
"Brother!" Came a cry from a female not far off. It was Ishizu.  
  
"Stay out of this Ishizu; you'll only get hurt as well!" Sophie spat.  
  
"Please Sophie, this is not you, don't do it!"  
  
"Don't talk bull, of course this is me, the new me!"  
  
"No it is not! It is a dark force inside yourself; you must not give into it.  
  
You must not give up your soul!"  
  
Sophie started to shake; the true Sophie was coming back out again for the  
  
first time since Marik had put a spell on her which Kaiba had triggered.  
  
She still had the black hair, but she was back, and the black magic was once  
  
again locked away.  
  
"Sophie, please you must stop this, you'll kill him!"  
  
"I don't know what to do, I didn't do it, I don't know how to reverse it!"  
  
Not from just what she said but her voice told Ishizu that Sophie was back!  
  
There was a voice screaming in her head, it was so angry at her! Sophie didn't  
  
know what to do.  
  
Marik screamed in pain, the magic was taking its toll. He wouldn't last much  
  
longer, she had to do something quick or he would be lost forever.  
  
Sophie tried to conjure some magic to help him, but her power was drained;  
  
like her energy, only the other self could stop this.  
  
Unless, she looked down over the cliff at the water; hearing Marik scream  
  
again, the heat must have been intense.  
  
She knew what she had to do, she hoped it would work, she turned to Ishizu,  
  
"Im so sorry for what I have done, I didn't mean to cause so much pain and  
  
this is what I must do, I hope it will work." She looked down at the water  
  
again, she was going to borrow power from the earth it self, use the water to  
  
extinguish the fire.  
  
Ishizu's expression told Sophie that she knew what Sophie was about to do.  
  
Sophie was shaking all over uncontrollably; she continued to look down at the  
  
water. Marik screamed again, not in his horrid voice but in a voice different,  
  
she knew this was his proper ego. She knew now that this was the right thing  
  
to do, even if it meant ending her life for his, she had to do it.  
  
Without looking back; without listening to Marik's scream of pain or Ishizu's  
  
plea, she jumped.  
  
Her black clothes blew upwards as she fell the great distance to the water.  
  
With a great splash, she was no more. 


	2. Old Acquaintances

Boozer: Yo yo all sorry it's been awhile since ive updated but I my computer hasn't been running properly... Any hoo here's the next part to my supernatural master piece. Lots of reviews please!  
  
Part 2 Old Acquaintances.  
  
It had worked; droplets of water and magic fell from the sky, like drops of life. The fire began to melt away under the unreal magic. Smoke rose up from the ground, Ishizu found it hard to see her brother lying on the ground. She unsurely stumbled forward to where she had last seen him. The smoke caught her breath in her chest; making it hard for her to breathe. She coughed as she crawled along the floor searching still for her brother. She soon felt an arm, she grabbed hold of it coughing some more. The smoke was beginning to clear and she could start to make out the out-line of him.  
  
"Brother? Brother are you ok?"  
  
She could start to see some of the features of his face, yet she rather she couldn't, his body and clothing seemed to have been grilled by the fire that had surrounded him. She wasn't sure if he even still lived. Tears began to stream down her face as she looked down at the remnants of her brother. She gently placed her hands onto his chest that had risen with air that no longer filled his lungs.  
  
"Oh Marik." She wept softly. She began to shake in her misery; she had nothing left now, nothing at all. Her back doubled over, she felt weak because of her eternal pain that now lingered around her. It seemed like forever she cried, longing for him to return to her again. After a while she stood, looking around; thinking if only there was someone there to help her.  
  
Then suddenly to her left the air itself began to stir, magic dwelt there. It seemed as though it was breaking, almost as though it was granting someone access from another dimension. That's when he appeared, dressed in white, almost like an angel or guardian.  
  
"Shaadi? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes it is me Ishizu Ishtar. I am here to help your brother." He walked to where they were. He knelt down the other side of Marik and looked down at him.  
  
Ishizu was silent, holding back the questions she wanted to ask Shaadi. She held her hands in each other, almost in a prayer motion, praying to God silently that he would spare her beloved brother.  
  
Shaadi placed his hands over where Marik's heart was. He closed his eyes in concentration, using gentle magic to give Marik the small energy he needed to carry on living.  
  
Ishizu watched as he placed his hand over the heart of her flesh and blood. She couldn't bare to think of him as dead, she didn't want to be alone in the world.  
  
It was a good few minutes before a noise was made up on the hill top, the noise was as Shaadi took back his hands and rested them at his sides.  
  
Ishizu re-opened her eyes at the noise of his cloak, then she looked down at her brother expectantly. When she saw no change she looked back up at Shaadi,  
  
"C-c-cant you help hi-"  
  
She was cut of by Shaadi's hush, then he said in almost nothing more than a whisper,  
  
"Give him a minute to rejoin us."  
  
They both looked down at Marik, watching and waiting. Then all of a sudden he pulled in a deep ragged breathe,  
  
Ishizu gasped in delight and surprise and hugged him tight. Shaadi pulled her back and said softly,  
  
"He is weak and needs rest if he is to recover. Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes." She smiled down at the just alive life form and her front.  
  
"We must get him back…. And soon"  
  
"What of Sophie? Do you know of her?" Asked Ishizu; concerned about her friend.  
  
"I am not certain but-" He stood up and walked over to the edge of the cliff, peering over. Ishizu stood up and left her brother for a second to also look over the cliff's deadly edge. The fierce waves lashed at the jagged rocks far below.  
  
"I don't think she could have survived…" He said compassionately.  
  
"But she can't be dead!" Ishizu pleaded.  
  
"She can and she is, you must understand why she done what she did…" He said putting an arm to her shoulder.  
  
There was silence for a while as they both came to terms with it. Ishizu spoke first,  
  
"How will we tell her friends and family?"  
  
"We mustn't."  
  
"But why?" She asked confused.  
  
"Because then they would lose all hope of her being alive, we must let them presume so."  
  
Ishizu could not speak even if she had something to say, so they walked in silence back to where Marik laid, preparing to take him some place to rest.  
  
Boozer: I know this chapter isn't that long but the next should be up real soon…. Any way reviews please…. Bye dudes, till next time. 


	3. Return of the dead

Part 3; Return of the Dead.  
As some people know there is additive magic; like giving one's self something, subtractive; taking something away, but there is also manipulative magic where one can grasp the power unseen to him or her and make it their own.  
Then there's the good type of magic, the bad, and sometimes there's the neutral when one is not at all bothered… On their own these types are great, but together; they are out of this world… So tell me this; what happens when additive, subtractive and manipulative are brought together? What happens when good and evil become one?  
Let me answer that… What happens, what does it make? Me.  
How does it happen? Here let me tell me…  
  
Boozer: Hey peeps its me boozer001 or boozer4eva2b or however you want to know me! Just a little bit more of my story… Just incase your wondering it's a couple of weeks past from the last chapter!! Anyway… ENJOY and R&r PLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEEEEE!!!!!! Oh and I am not blessed with owning any of the Yugioh characters… BOO HOO! GOD DAMN IT!!!!  
  
It was a cold night in October; I sat alone by the fire, deep in thought. Just thinking about what I had done, thinking about what had happened, thinking about what had been said, what had been done.  
I knew it was no good wishing for it to be gone, wishing it to go away; because it wouldn't. It would always be there; longing inside me…  
  
The thunder outside boomed and the rain was crashing down. I stared mindlessly into the flame… Fire I thought, such a deadly thing. I heard his screams again like I had some many times before; it had been a long time ago, or so it seemed. I had no where to go after that; I knew I couldn't return to my friends and mother after what I had done… My stomach rumbled; reminding me of my extreme hunger. I would soon have to leave my tree ward home to gather more supplies. I had money so that wasn't a problem but I sincerely did not want to be seen. I pondered my mind, thinking of an easier way to solve my dilemma. With my coldness distracting me I decided to think better of it in the morning.  
I moved closer to my small fire, it didn't give off much heat; tonight was going to be a long one…  
  
Boozer: Look I know its only short but the next one is going to be up real soon, ok? R&r please!!! 


	4. Reunion

Boozer: Er hey story readers im kinda running out of ideas for greetings so all im gonna say is: please R&R and enjoy!  
  
Reunion.  
  
I laid my black coat down to sit on; the ground was dry but covered in leaves. I sat down and pulled my bag towards me. I knew that i had not given Yugi his letter but i had no idea how to get to his house; damn memory loss. But luckily i knew that he passed through the park on his way back from school. I rote the note and waited to see Yugi. Once written i placed the letter in an envelope that i summoned with magic. Now all i had to do was wait.  
I thought about what the others would be like once they saw me again after they had thought i had died. I still found it hard to think that the ones that i hold dear thought that i had gone to the world of the dead. It just seemed so weird... What if they couldn't come to terms that after all the time they had been mourning that i was still alive and i hadn't been bothered to get into contact with them. They wouldn't think that!...... Would they? Maybe it was a bad idea me coming back, maybe they would be better off without the witch that i am.  
Just as i was about to get up and leave Domino City for good i saw Yugi walking through the park. I hadn't decided how i was to deliver the note.  
I came out of the bush not far in front of Yugi, his head was bowed; he was looking at the floor. When he was a few steps ahead of me he looked up and saw a hooded figure; me!  
He stopped and stared at the stranger, but really i wasn't, i was one of his best friends; a best friend he believed to be dead. I knew this would seriously mess with his head. I took a few steps towards him, stopping just in front of him; he was unable to move.  
"W-who are you?"  
I smiled, not that he could see me smiling. I would give anything to hug him now and tell him how much i had missed him. Instead i outstretched my hand and gave him the letter. It took it, opening it immediately. He read it and looked up at me,  
"What is this? Who gave it to you?"  
I couldn't help but speak, but i used magic to hide my voice,  
"Do as it says and you shall see...." I turned to leave. I sensed him outstretch his hand to grab my cloak. I moved quickly to the side; it was impossible to move so quickly, i had used magic and it was a huge mistake. It hadn't been since up on the cliff since i had used my gift and now i had used it in front of someone bound to realise who I was. I turned back to, i said in my normal voice,  
"There's no point in me carrying on this way... Sorry to give you a scare Yugi!" With that i pulled back my hood letting him see my face for the first time in so long. His eyes widened, he was speechless; well almost,  
"B-but you died!"  
"No. That's just what people thought, im very much alive. But for how long i do not know."  
"What do you mean…? What Marik?"  
"Yes... Well he's not so much so Marik but an alter ego named Malik. And yes he wants to kill me."  
"Er... W-what are you going to do? Why did you come back here he's sure to look for you?"  
"Shh, look i can only answer one question at a time! Firstly i came back because i missed you guys something rotten and because i may need you help!"  
"But what can we do?"  
"I do not know yet.... But your millennium item might help..."  
Just then the glow came from his millennium item and he changed into Yami,  
"Long time no see Sophie!" He said politely.  
"Yes and may i say it is good to see you Yami."  
"Hmm," He smiled, "Now what is this i hear about Marik?"  
I explained to him how i had told everyone to meet me here at 12 and how i had fought with Marik and how i had used frightful magic, and about Nicci... Or so Marik called her; she was my alter ego, the creator of the 8th Millennium item; my item. "Nicci? Yes i remember her! She was the great Sorceress of ancient times!" He said.  
"Yes and it is she within me; my darker side!"  
"But i don't get it! How?"  
With that a portal of some sort appeared to our side. It looked as though the world's atmosphere was morphing, then all of a sudden a young man walked out of it. Then it just closed.  
"What the-?" I tried to ask.  
"I am Shaadi. Guardian of the seven millennium items."  
"Eight. There are eight millennium items!" I corrected.  
"Well i guard the seven made by Lord Bronisca, ancient Sorcerer and sworn enemy of Necromancer Nicci!"  
I was gob smacked, how did he know of her, and why was he calling her by the name that Malik gave her,  
"Why did you call her that?"  
"Because that is what she wished to be called."  
"But she was evil; she doesn't deserve to be called as she wants!"  
"I apologise; old habit. Nicci then."  
"But what of the 8th millennium item?"  
"That was created by Nicci; made in an urge for extreme power. But it was so powerful to fully create it she had to sacrifice her own life."  
"But she's here now, with me!"  
"That's what i must explain, you see when someone with magical talent dies they need someone of that talent to send them to the underworld. But there was none as strong as Nicci at the time. So her spirit; her aura was left in the world of the living where she became jealous of those that lived. In the long space of time she was dead she thought of a way to enter this world once more. She needed someone with tremendous power; someone who could control the millennium item until she came back; that someone was you. The millennium item was lost when its Mistress was killed. It too had an aura, one that was kept in a temple guarded by Nicci's most faithful servant and lover: Malik! And when you were born the millennium item became real again, but by then Malik had died and had also inhabited a body, Marik. So a problem arose, he was not there to protect it, that's when i found it. I had to wait till you were old enough so i concealed it in a magical safe where Malik could not find it. Then when it was given to you Malik sensed where it was and became eager to control Marik and kill you. Then Nicci would be free from your body and they could resume their plan to take over the world!"  
I was speechless. I had never known of what had been of the evil within me.  
"I know it will be hard for you take it all in, but there is not much time as you correctly pointed out. Of course there is not much point in coming up with a plan till the others are here so i may as well ask the question i have been eager to know the answer to!"  
"What is that question?" I asked.  
"Where have you been? Because where ever it was it was somewhere great as no magic of any kind could breaks its way through the barrier and allowing me to find you."  
"Really?"  
"Yes that is why everyone believed you dead, that's why you aren't; because Malik could not find you!"  
"I, had no idea that magic was being used to conceal me; im sure it wasn't me creating it; for one i dint have the energy...."  
"After your call of nature..."  
"Yes and i also avoided using magic at all cost in case Marik or Malik or whatever you want to call could find me!"  
"That indeed was a smart move.... But maybe the magic was coming from you a such; but your millennium item!" He pointed to where the necklace was under my cloak. I lifted it out, the goldness glistened in the light; almost as though it was winking its secret at me.  
A small more was explained butt most was left for tonight when the others would be there. Yugi kindly offered that until twelve i went to stay at his for a little while. We began to walk back through the park towards  
  
Yugi's house,  
"You're sure it'll be ok for me to come round?"  
"Yes my grandpa would love to see you!" Says Yugi "Yes but can he keep the secret till later?"  
"Yeah!" Moves hand to brush away the subject with confidence. We carried on walking through the park towards Yugi's house.  
"I shall indeed come to the meeting of old friends tonight but then i must be on my way!" Says Shaadi walking beside me. I looked to him,  
"Ok." I pulled my hood up again in case someone saw me.  
We walked the rest of the distance in silence. The first one to speak was Yugi's grandpa when we entered the house,  
"Yugi there you are, what took you so long?...." He stopped when he saw two extra people in the room, "And you are?" He asked.  
"I am Shaadi, guardian of the seven millennium items." He outstretched his hand to Solomon, who did not take it; he instead looked to the other figure; me.  
"And you are?"  
"An old acquaintance." I merely said as i pulled down the hood of my cloak. Solomon looked at me in awe, unable to speak. I waited for him to do something, to say something. Then just as i thought we would forever remain in silence he embraced me in a tight hug.  
"You're alive!" He said a tear in his eye.  
"So it would appear!" I said smiling as i hugged the small man. We broke apart and he continued to look at me; well up at me as he was smaller than i was.  
"What has been of you Sophie? Everyone has been so worried."  
"Well, i shall save myself from telling my story twice so instead all i shall say is Marik."  
His face turned from happiness to something of hatred.  
I explained to him about the note i had sent to everyone and how i planned to talk to them all together.  
"That seems a fair plan..... You must be very hungry." He said changing the subject and leading us to the kitchen, "Ill tell you what, you go take a nice bath while i prepare some food."  
"That sounds great!" I said smiling.  
Yugi went upstairs to start to run it.  
"It would make a nice change from washing in the river..." I said.  
Solomon turned to face me,  
"I would most certainly like to know what could cause someone of your status to wash in a river!"  
I smiled to myself; he didn't know the half of it.  
"While you are in the river would you like to put your clothes in for the wash?" He asked.  
"Um, that would be nice." I said.  
"You know where the wash machine is in the bathroom don't you?" He asked.  
"Yeah." I replied. Just then Yugi re-entered the living room,  
"Bath run and ready!" He said beaming at his once lost friend.  
I smiled back and made my way to the bathroom.  
{An hour or so later}  
I was sat down on the couch was wrapped in Yugi's dressing gown as my clothes were still wet. I had to keep pulling it over my knees as it was a bit short and i was in fear of showing to much exposure. Grandpa walked into the living room carrying a tray laden with a pot of steaming tea and a huge platter of roast. He placed them on my lap and sat down on the chair opposite. I ate a little before speaking to the three other occupants of the room,  
"Thank you Solomon."  
"It's a pleasure my dear. But what of tonight? What is happening?"  
"Well i have invited Joey, Tristan, Seto, Tea and my mother."  
He looked grave when i spoke of my mother; i noticed and asked,  
"Whats wrong?"  
"Well, Sophie you must be prepared for the worst."  
"What do you mean?" I asked confused, i wasn't sure of what he meant.  
"Well your mother had to except that you had died....."  
"But im here now! I didn't die!"  
"Yes but she thought you had. She was left alone when you went. She had to organise your funeral... No parent should have to bury their child but she accepted that she had to."  
I was silent, thought to myself what if she could'nt accept me back. What if she had already let me go.…? It was half past eleven and we all began to put on our cloak. I pulled my hood up after telling the others of my plan; they were to wait with the others until i walked over.  
We were soon back out in the cold and were walking towards the park,  
"Damn October weather." Cursed Grandpa Solomon as he struggled to walk the distance in the poor weather.  
"Here gramps let me give you a hand." I said as i linked arms with him to help him walk. Yugi took the other as Grandpa said to me,  
"Its good to have you back Miss Denton."  
I smiled, although he couldn't see it under my hood.  
We carried on walking to the park entrance, once here i handed Grandpa over to Yugi and Shaadi and made my way to my waiting place until the others arrived. It was about quarter past twelve by the time the last person arrived; who just so happened to be Joey and Tristan. I cursed under my breath,  
"Damn boys; are they never on time for anything? I hope they weren't planning on being late for my funeral!"  
I looked through the trees to see them all talking among themselves. It was time, i left my hiding place. 


	5. Unexpected Hello's

I kept myself concealed in the darkness not far from where they all stood. I was finding it hard to see them after not knowing of what had been of them while i had been away.  
I placed one foot infront of me, it would be hard for them to have to see me again. I put another foot forward, would they want to see me again? I stopped; closing my eyes; thenking; would i be able to take the rejection?  
I mus'nt think like that! I re-opened my eyes and began to walk over to where my loved ones stood.  
Once i had got into earshot they all turned and looked at me with suspicion.  
Shaadi spoke first,  
"Do not be alarmed."  
There was silence so he carried on,  
"I would like to re-introduce someone special. Please welcome back:"  
"Me." I said finishing the sentence and pulling back my hood.  
The reaction was as i had expected; they were all stunned and looked at me as though i was a ghost.  
"Hi." I said simply; expecting them to do something. I looked at them alll; one by one. It was Tea who spoke first,  
"Sophie? Is that you?"  
"Yes my friend." I said simply. As soon as the words left my mouth she ran over and embraced me in a hug. She said through tears,  
"Im... sniff.... so glad... sniff... to see you!"  
Tears began to well up in my own eyes, i held them back as we broke apart.  
It was Joey and Tristan who came over next. Once again i was held in a tight hug and was almost sufficated when wedged between the two.  
They broke from me and kaiba walked over, he stopped just infront of me,  
"Hi Seto."  
He continued to stare as a tear rolled down his cheek yet his expression stayed blank. I reached out and wiped it away. He looked at me for a second and then pulled me into his arms without saying a word. It was my turn to have tears fall down my face. I remained in his loving embrace for a few seconds until i realised there was one more to except me back. I broke apart from him and looked at my mother. Her face was worn and tired, unlike her beautiful self. She seemed bored of living and looked as though she could'nt care less if she were to drop dead there and then.  
'Mum?' I asked.  
She wouldnt look into my eyes; instead she gazed down at the dew dropped grass below her feet.  
I held back my chocking tears that longed to seep down my face.  
"Mummy?" I asked. I would have given anything for her to lift her head and take me into her longing arms and tell me everything would be ok.  
Instead she shot her glare at me with hatred,  
"You are not my daughter. My daughter is dead.  
I couldnt say anything as I tried to swallow back the lump in my throat.  
"Mum... Its me!"  
"No! My daughter is dead."  
I felt the weight on my chest grow; she didnt believe me. I couldnt do this without her.  
"Miss Blackart it is sophie!" Said Tea speaking to my mother.  
"Tea... How can you believe that this... Imposter is your best friend?" My mother said taking her glare from me and looking to my friend.  
"Because it is." Tea said simpily.  
My mother looked back at me,  
"No my beloved child is gone, and i am left here to pick up the pieces of her death. I am the one who has to bury her. No parent should have to bury their child. This is not the way it was supposed to be, yet here it is happening and nothing will bring her back to me. I am left here all alone with no one. All i have is the memories of her." Her eyes began to water as she spoke her words.  
Silent tears fell from my eyes, my 'death' had destroyed her.  
"Now if youll excuse me i have to arrange her funeral..." With that she turned without giving me another look.  
"MUM!" I said trying to run after her but instead Kaiba held me back.  
"Let her go Sophie she'll come round."  
"Mum! I need you!"  
I fell to the floor weeping, I had nothing now, no will to live, I had lost everything I needed to survive.  
Joey sat down beside me and placed a hand to my shoulder,  
"Sophie you know we'll always be there for you dont you?" He asked compassionatly.  
I didnt answer instead i drowned myself in my sorrows.  
He stood,  
"Look maybe its best if we go for a little while..." He didnt wait for me to answer instead he turned and started to walk away with Tristan, Yugi and Tea. I didnt hear them all say how they were always there for me...  
  
After a while all that was left in the dark park was me and Kaiba.  
He was next to my craddling me in his arms as i cried on his chest,  
"It will be ok Sophie"  
"No... Everything is.. Lost... I have no will... Not without her by my side..."  
"But you have your friends!"  
"That... Is not enough..."  
I wanted to die; right there and then i wanted this painfilled world to open up and swallow me.  
Kaiba stood; lifting me up as he did,  
"Come on its late.. Things will look better in the morning..." We began to walk away, i held back more tears as i thought if things could ever be ok again... 


End file.
